The well known MITCHELL 300 reel is a right hand spinning reel; the MITCHELL 301 is left hand. Sales information indicates that, for every ten MITCHELL 300 reels sold, one MITCHELL 301 reel is sold. Thus, for this item there is a sales ratio of ten to one of right hand reels to left hand reels.
Present pre-wound spools for these reels must be marked and wound right and left hand. Sales information indicates that only twenty-eight left hand pre-wound spools are sold out of each thousand pre-wound spools for these reels. One reason for the lag in expected sales of pre-wound left hand spools might be that tackle tradesmen are less willing to stock left hand pre-wound spools that they know will be relatively slow sellers.
Thus the advantage of a single pre-wound spool that can serve both right and left hand reels is obvious. However, such spools must fit existing reels without modification, function as well as existing spools in such reels, and be comparable or lower in cost than existing spools.